


Missouri's mommy blog

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, State AU - Freeform, missouri has no idea what she's doing, my attempt at fun and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: or River has no clue how to parent.British columbia is sick of Missouri ranting to her so she suggest the other start a blog, thus making missouri the internet's problem.





	1. Skyler the (possible) Goth?

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i knew why i did this? Maybe because i had a lot of ideas for mommy missouri and they weren't long enough to justify a whole story?

Note to self don't listen to British Columbia ever, cause next thing you know you have a blog. Maybe it's because my dear cousin got tired of listening to me ramble about how I have no idea what I'm doing half the time when it comes to parenting. Honestly when it comes to military strategy or political stuff, or how too effetely kill someone, yeah it's pretty safe to say I know what I'm talking about. Yeah I helped raise a lot of the younger states but I wasn't always dealing with them, and as much as I'll defend poly relationships, it doesn't seem to make it any easier. 

I think the story that sent poor BC over the edge was what happened the other day, picking up our oldest Skyler at the airport. She was finally coming home from her arts boarding school and was flying back from Austria with Prussia. So how would you react if the person, who you've entrusted your child with texts you before boarding an international flight to say don't be shocked when you see you teenage daughter. Then stopped responding to you when you asked what he meant. Oh boy I was pissed. 

So my darling child shows up and none of us (AKA the parents who raised her) recognized her. Her normal platinum blond hair was black. Jet black, like darker than my NATURAL black hair. Apparently the boarding school allowed them to dye their hair any color they like (in all honesty what did I really expect from a creative arts school?) and Sky picks black? I would've thought she'd pick purple. 

I have no idea if I should be concerned. I mean I went threw a bit of a phase awhile back (like 30 years ago) when I pieced pretty much my entire face, but then again I have four teenagers and the last one I expected a goth phase from has Skyler. Emily yes, Skyler the literal embodiment of goodie two shoes no way. 

Okay I might be reading way too much into this and it might just be an adopted child wanting to fit in a little better.


	2. road trips are fun right? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as a way to start summer River decieds a road trip would be a good idea forgeting that the last time they went on a road trip they only had four kids....

Typing this in the van and I have to say this is the last time I suggest a family road trip! We have found it easier with fifteen people to take two vans. In one van is Colt, Mass, me, and the six youngest (Who are all under 8 BTW). I'm starting to envy HK and Ice as they had the four oldest and they are pretty much silent. I think Kai has cried since we put in the car seat. I know for a fact he just wants attention and held but sadly we can't. Have I mentioned we are only fifteen minutes in, we aren't even out of D.C!

Ari is complaining and I think in the next rest stop I'm putting him in the other van. At least Hong Kong and Ice will share in the pain! I'll keep his twin, Gia is a least quiet. Okay everyone but Ari and Kai are quiet, but as soon as you put Rune and Saga in the car they fall asleep. Isi is just quiet by nature. 

I have been forbidden from driving as apparently being half blind makes me a bad driver. 

Mass had pulled up a playlist of Disney songs and why didn't I think about that? Listen to the circle of life on repeat and not listen to complaining children sounds like a good trade off.

Literally two hours later.

Two hours in a cars and everyone is cranky! We agreed to try and eat fast food as little as possible and finding a diner was harder then a I thought it would be. I feel bad for the poor workers as they have no idea whats coming their way.


	3. road trips are fun right? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River worries slightly her children will kill each other in a hotel room

I apparently have been thrown into the second car with the older kids after lunch. Apparently Colt found my blog and was concerned for the safety of all involved. It's almost too quiet in this car, but come to think of it the last time we were on a road trip these four were young. We'd just randomly decided to drive threw my state and it was so much fun. Maybe with all the stressful things happening lately I just need to take a step back and forget, actually now I really do have to do that.

I think I'll suggest finding a park and having a picnic tomorrow so at the very least the younger kids can run around a bit. 

On the bright side we made it to Kentucky and will hopefully make it to the southernmost part of my state before we have to stop again.

(In the hotel)

I'm constantly unsure if the is a parenting blog or a diary that I put on the internet for the world to see. We've figure out sleeping arrangements beforehand thankfully. With two room each with two bed we've decided to trust the oldest kids with their own room with Gia and Ari with Sky in charge of coarse. I feel terrified just writing that. In other Skyler news her hair has started to grow out since she got home and the color had faded slightly and I promised her I'd redo it once we got to my state as we'll be staying there for a few days. I think it's fair to say I've gotten over the shock of her now black hair.


	4. School?

It's been a while. More like a two years sorry, we've had some setbacks okay. 

I'm still processing this after a day. Leah out of nowhere asked if she and the other older kids could go to an actual school. These are kids that have been homeschooled all their lives. Ice and Hong Kong are taking bet as to how long our children will last. Thanks guys, parents of the year. I'll admit it will be more easy to focus on the younger ones if the older ones are independent. I worry the most about Luka in that environment. Without a doubt they will be harassed. I also don't have the best public image at the moment and it will be easy fuel.

Emily here. I know I shouldn't but it's mom's fault for leaving her computer open. She honestly worries to much. First off it anyone has anything to say about Luka they'll have to deal with me... yeah I think I will be expelled by the end of the first week. Mom worries about her pubic image too much, we are the children of nations we'll be fine. It can't be that bad right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while i just lost interest in this story for a while. a bit of a time jump but that time will likely be covered at a later date.


End file.
